


Illya's little slutty thief

by nerdyneko



Series: lesson time. [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom Napoleon, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, sexy pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyneko/pseuds/nerdyneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya deals with his boyfriends playful and sexy antics. Teasing porn that is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illya's little slutty thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiciJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/gifts).



> Wanted to write something dirty for these two. My first posted porn so yeah. Hope you enjoy sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Shout out to the best girl. NiciJones. She is my amazing Illya partner/inspiration. Also read her stuff she is awesome!!

Dating a man who was a light fingered kleptomaniac came with a daily trial of not killing them on multiple occasions. Illya huffed as he patted down his pockets and came back with only a tube of chapstick, Napoleon's, when did he start leaving things behind? His watch fastened firmly on his wrist he let out a growl as he checked the time. He was already late for work, he very well couldn’t head back home and get his phone now, the one his lover oh so cleverly stole from him when he kissed him goodbye this morning. He’ll have to make do without it today. At least he saved everything to his drive so his computer should have the shared file on there.

He got to work and locked himself away in office. Waking his computer he went ahead and gave Napoleon's cell a call from the phone in his office while the files loaded. 

“Hello.” The thick smooth voice came through the receiver with a melody to his answer.

“You are jackass. Why do you have to steal something from me everyday?” He snapped with his accent heavy in his tone. He set to work clicking on his documents saving them over to his computer. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about. Oh wait you mean your cell? Well I thought you would come back and get it, guess not. But don't worry I'm having fun with it.” The little flick of seduction on his tongue that Illya always read as a sign of Napoleon trying to be innocent and cute.

Illya's Brow knitted in confusion. “What can you be doing with it? I have no games. Don't you dare delete anything.” He warned. His boyfriend like to play with his buttons too much.

“Don't worry I won't delete any of your stuff, I'm just adding to your gallery.” snickering came from the man's mouth.

Now Illya figured he must mean he was downloading stupid cat pictures again but when he clicked on his pictures file on his computer, what he saw proved him wrong. A clear image of Napoleon naked in their bathroom mirror was sitting in the folder. He couldn’t help enlarging the photo to get a better look at his gorgeous body still wet from his morning shower. “What are you adding exactly?” He said calmly playing it off like he had no clue what Napoleon was doing; taking dick pics? Nudes?

Napoleon was humming happily on the other side of the phone. “Nothing much. Just some pictures. You were in dire need of another good picture of my face.”

Illya rolled his eyes at his lover's ego. “Really? Couldn’t you have just taken it with your phone and sent it to me?” He refreshed the file and another image was there. Now he was on the edge of the bed legs spread and cock in one hand half hard. The picture taken with the help of the closet mirror Napoleon insisted on having to get dressed. Now coming in use for more than just dressing. He could see where Napoleon had the other phone held to his ear with his shoulder.

“That wouldn't have been as fun. Don't complain I'll even leave a special one just for you.” His breath was starting to sound different. 

“Oh just one? I wouldn't be surprised if you had a photoshoot.” The next picture was Napoleon's hand dipped between his thick beautiful thighs obviously touching his hole. He groaned accidentally. “Yeah.”

“What?” Napoleon questioned. Illya snapped back to the fact Napoleon was on the other side of the phone, that was also still pressed to his face with a white knuckle grip.

“Nothing. Just working on a document. So what are you doing?” Illya inquired with false curiosity. 

“I'm picking out my outfit to go out with Gaby for lunch.” Napoleon said nonchalantly. His panting was making a normal activity like deciding on clothes sound strenuous.

A thief, pervert and a liar what else could Napoleon add to the list? More than he should wonder about really. “Well that sounds normal. You could go naked if it takes you so long to pick something.” He suggested with a knowing smirk.

Napoleon made a audible intake of breath. “Ooh someone is getting feisty early in the morning. As hot as I am, being naked is still a crime.” He purred like the sexy male he knew he claimed to be and Illya wouldn't argue with that.

A new picture was added this time Napoleon was on his stomach, kneeled over the bed and a dildo shoved in his ass. Illya licked his lips and noticed he was palming himself through his pants. He pursed his lips and pulled his hand away with frustration. “You are criminal already.” He quipped at him, the needs of his body making him agitated. 

Another hitch of breath edged with a moan came from the phone. “You want me to go to prison? How can you think such a thing, everyone would be after my firm ass.” Napoleon half joked back with a teasing hiss.

Illya really let out a threatening growl now. “You would like that wouldn't you, you little slut. Always want a cock in you don't you?” Illya's talk gaining him an answering moan. “Yeah I know how much you need one in you at all times. Should I shove that fake cock in your hungry hole and leave you like that until I got home?”

“Oh Illya you know how to get me going. If only you could see me right now.” Napoleon was making little noises and the rustling of fabric could be heard.

Illya smirked and lowered his hand back to his crotch and rubbed his bulge as he looked at the new picture. Napoleon on all threes closer now, moved right in front on the mirror, phone held by his shoulder while he took the shot with his free hand. A good close up of his spread cheeks cock deep in his hole, the muscle clenching around it like a vise. “Is that so? Are you naked and fucking yourself say in front of a mirror?”

“Illya!” He sounded astonished. “Can you see what I'm doing? Planting damn cameras in our house now?” Napoleon's tone taking on disbelief. 

“Oh I don't have to plant them when a horny bitch likes to take the photos himself. You look like a whore who needs to be taught a lesson.” voice rough with lust and domination.

Napoleon made a noise in his throat. “You asshole. You can see it on your computer can't you? Well it was going to be a surprise for later but since it's like this now.” Napoleon hung up the phone, Which caused Illya to panic and try to call back but was rejected. He grinded his teeth together. That little- 

A video popped up in his gallery. Quickly mousing over it to open it. He smiled at how much of a minx his lover was. He plugged his headphones in and clicked on the video. It was Napoleon back to sitting on the bed, toy still in his ass and hand pulling his cock. He stroked himself calling Illya's name and telling him how much he needed to be punished, the male cumming all over his chest with a whine. After he took a few breaths to settle his orgasm fazed mind he stood and walking to the mirror, his seed dripping down his body. You could tell in his gray-blue eyes he was riding the post wave of ecstasy. “I'll be waiting for you to get home.” He blew a kiss and ended the video. 

Illya was biting his knuckles to keep himself from spilling in his pants right there. Napoleon would get it when he got home, that he would make sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Again sorry for mistakes. There is a second part to this. Illya finally showing Napoleon what he gets.


End file.
